Upon the Stars (Wizardess Heart)
by BoldDragonLord
Summary: Hello this is Shall we date: wizardess heart in modern life (AU) and it's a one-shot and i am never writing one-shots again they are so hard. Anyways to find out what happens you are going to have to read every single word. WARNING! The lemon is written horribly, read at your own risk.


**Hi, this is a one-shot and it may be the only one-shot that i will write as i am not really good with stories that last only one chapter. But if you want me to write a one-shot you are going to have to give me ideas. And if you are wondering this is modern life so there isn't going to be magic involved. Anyways enjoy!**

{...}

"10 minutes... Just 10 minutes..."

I eyed the clock anxiously, awaiting the moment every student in the classroom yearned for.

"Just another 10 minutes and i'll be free of this prison."

A handful of other students followed my example, watching every second tick by as we awaited the end of another school day. Time seemed to slow down the closer we got. Our teacher's voice became more tired and drawn-out, and every moment became agony, until at last-

"Alright, class, that's it for today."

Providing to be as unmotivated as the rest of us, our teacher concluded the lesson with time to spare. "EARLY MARK! HECK YEAH!" I shouted out.

"Please take down whatever notes you need for... the..." Teacher was silent. "..." Teachers silence lasted another couple seconds. "Scarlet, what are you doing?"

Before the teacher could finish speaking, i had stuffed my belongings into my school bag and jumped up from my seat.

"Oh... Sorry." I looked at the teacher. "Goodbye." Ahaha... That was rude of me. How could i leave the classroom without saying goodbye to our teacher? "Scarlet, that's not what i-" Before teacher could lecture me, i dashed out of the classroom with the kind of grace and elegance one would expect from an 18 year old high school girl.

Really now, trying to chain me to that boring classroom... What kind of life is that? Life is for living! I'll study when i'm dead!

I skipped gleefully down the hallway, ignoring teacher's aggravated shouts and heading straight for the front entrance. As disheartening as it may sound, this is pretty much a normal day at school for me. Pay as little attention as possible, sneak out of class at every opportunity, then leave the second our teacher puts his chalk down.

For someone serious about their studies such a lifestyle would seem blasphemous. Conversely, anybody interested in club activities or spending time with their friends would consider it a waste. But not me. My only regret is that i can't leave class any sooner, or not attend to begin with.

Because the truth is, i can't stand this place.

 _"Haa_..." What a day. I was asleep in class more often than i was awake, and i'm pretty sure i didn't learn a thing. papa would be pissed if he knew.

After returning home from school, i buried my head in my pillow, immediately reflecting on my actions. Though i had no problem leaving class early, or skipping class, my father was another matter altogether. I shuddered at the thought of what my father might do if the school rang him.

Having an ace detective for a father isn't as much fun as everyone thinks. He has an innate ability to sense when i'm hiding something from him, and his interrogations are never by the book. I'm no expert in legal studies, but i'm pretty sure tickling me into submission is a violation of the Geneva Convention.

As i sighed deeply over my own fate, i glanced around the room foe some way to kill the time before my father returned. Unfortunately, unlike most girls my age, i don't have any interest in fashion, or TV dramas, or boys, or anything considered 'girly'.

Worse, as easy as life would be if i were a tomboy, i have no interest in sports or video games either. The only 'recreational activity' i ever indulged in is the detective training my father has mandated since i was a little girl.

Really, papa... This is all your fault. What kind of father teaches his only daughter about useless junk like that? Even if i did want to be a detective, he could have at least waited until i was out of the diapers. If only mama was still here to keep him in line...

My mother left us when i was still a toddler, shot by someone with a grudge against my father. Her parents, my grandparents, offered to take me in, but my father stubbornly refused, insisting that he would take care of me. Unfortunately, his fatherly duty ended there.

Always occupied by work, he left me at home alone on a daily basis, leaving me to more or less fend for myself. The only time we ever spend together was his mandatory 'detective training', or when i got in trouble at school. Needless to say, the latter became a habit.

It's not that i have a problem with learning... If the subject is interesting, then i'm happy to pay attention. But every day it's the same boring, useless junk. Really, the way things are going, i'd be better off... ... I shook my head as negative thoughts began to cloud my mind.

Living such an uneventful life, i often found myself thinking things i shouldn't. I contemplated leaving home, quitting school, or just doing something terrible so Papa would have no choice but to watch over me. Even though i knew such thoughts were bad, with a life as meaningless as mine, i had no reason not to think that way.

After all, what is the point in living a life without meaning? " _Sigh_..." An early mark from school, and how do i use it? I really need some excitement in my life...

{...}

As darkness began to fall over the city, a solitary figure stalked the night. They walked up and down the street, looking for an artifact long forgotten. A valuable artifact of enormous value, exceeded only by its power. But no matter how long they searched, the artifact eluded them.

"Tch... Not here either. I know it's around here somewhere."

Many years had been spent tracking the valuable item down, but only now was the search reaching it's conclusion. After so many hunters reached their demise seeking the relic, only its true owner, the one person unable to use it, had proven capable.

"After so many years of searching, praying that nobody would beat me to it... I shall once again take possession of that which is rightfully mine. Tonight... I shall take to the stars once more."

{...}

As another day drearily passed me by, i found myself pacing around the house, waiting for my father's imminent return. I wasn't in a hurry to see him. In fact, if possible, i hoped to spend the night without facing his incessant questioning. But part of me craved the interaction, any face-time my father might offer, and i knew i'd have to face the music sooner or later.

Geez... I've been through this countless times, but facing Papa still makes me nervous. I guess there's a reason he's so good at his job; playing nice cop won't always cut it. As i mulled those carefree thoughts, i could hear the sound of a key unlocking the front door.

"Welcome back Papa."

"..."

Faced with my enthusiastic greeting, my father only stared at me silently. He placed his coat and suitcase on the kitchen table, loosened his tie, and let out a weary sigh.

"Hard day at work?"

"...When is it not?" My father turned to face me. His voice sounded relaxed, but knowing my father, it was merely the calm before the storm.

"Of course, it would be easier if i didn't keep _getting_ _phone calls from your school!_ Honestly, you snuck out of class _again_!? What have i told you about disrespecting your teachers, huh?" In a split second he jumped from a relaxed tone to interrogator mode.

"H-Hey, it's not like that!"

"Oh? Then what was it like?"

"Class was already over. The bell was juuust about to ring!"

"Yeah? Well you can juuust go to your room and think about what you've done!"

"Papa..."

"NOW!"

Without putting up a fight, i headed straight to my room and slumped down on my bed. I had no desire to further enrage my father, and i knew that the longer we spoke, the more information he would extract from me. So if my sentence was to be a night cooped up in my room, then i'd consider it a light punishment.

" _Sigh_..." Not that it really matters. I already ate dinner before Papa came home, and i have nothing interesting to do anyway. Weather i'm in mu bedroom, the living room, or the kitchen, it doesn't change the fact that i'm bored out of my mind. The only upside to being send to my room is...

I now how to sneak out.

{...}

Having escaped from my room, i quickly left earshot of my house. I headed down the street, going in the opposite direction of my school, and aimlessly strolling through the night.

"Phew..." Much better, i hate being cooped up on that house almost as much as i hate being stuck in school. It's different if i have something to pass time, like a good book to read, or a new crime documentary to watch. But the other 99% of the time, sleep is the only thing i look forward to.

While silently complaining to myself, i lost track of how far and for how long i had been walking. i crossed countless roads, all unfamiliar to me, and wound up in a part of town i had never visited before. Oh no... This can't be happening... I got lost in my thoughts and forgot to watch where i was going.

Worse, i didn't bring my phone, so i can't call Papa for help. "..." Actually that part might be for the best. If i rang Papa now, i'd not only be scolded for leaving class early, but also for sneaking out of the house, and worst of all, for getting lost. Because according to Papa, a good detective is always mindful of their surrounding, so getting lost is-

...That's it! As the training my father put me through bubbled to the surface, i combed through my short-term memory, mapping out a path back home. I worked backwards, through every intersection, every park, every vacant lot along the way. I never thought that extensive regieme my father put me through would ever come in handy.

I thought it was all just useless information, completely bereft of any practical application. But now, in my hour of need, i-

...I wish i paid more attention. I tried my best to recall the path i took, but as i was deep in thought at the time, i hadn't paid attention in the slightest. This is bad... I'm just getting myself more lost. I've probably crossed over into another city by now. If i don't find a payphone, or someone to ask for direction, then...

Just as i began to feel desperate, a shadowy figure emerged before me. i couldn't see their face, due to the darkness, and how far away they were, but nonetheless, i had found someone. Finally! I'm saved! "Heeeeey!" "!?" As soon as i called out, the shadowy figure ran in the opposite direction.

Oh no you don't! I chased after the mysterious person, paying no heed to the circumstances surrounding us. Even if i seemed dangerous, shouting out to a complete stranger in the middle of the night, i truly needed help. I don't care if they think i'm a rapist or an axe murderer or whatever.

The sun will start to come up soon, I need to find my way home ASAP. When chasing after the figure didn't work, i decided to take a more stealthy approach. Using my father's detective training once again, i stalked my vic- Er... I stalked my _target_ , keeping my distance and waiting in the shadows.

And surely enough, after not catching a glimpse of me for a while, the figure let their guard down. "Phew... that was close." My target breathed a sigh of relief, but moments later, they appeared to be overcome by wonder. "W-Wait a second. This is...!"

They moved towards the platform in the middle of the warehouse we had wandered into. Though conspicuous, and obviously suspicious, the platform had a certain allure, like is was holding a sacred treasure. "It is! I've finally found it! I need to call HQ immediately."

Without wasting a moment, the figure ran outside, either excited or desperate after their interesting find. "..." Now this... this is quite the bind. I know i _should_ chase after them. I _should_ findmy way home, before father realizes i'm missing. But... Despite knowing better, i walked straight up to the platform.

Sitting on the platform was a box. A small, square, black box, with strange characters all over it. "Woah..." What language is this? It looks like something out of a sci-fi movie. I picked up the box in one hand, then opened it with the other. And inside i found-

"-A ring?" Inside was a ring engraved with characters similar to those on the box itself. A gold ring, big enough to fit on the finger of a full grown man, yet slim and smooth enough that a woman might wear it. Huh... That's kind of a letdown. The ring is obviously too big for me. And even if it wasn't, i'm not really into jewelery.

"... ..."Th-Then again... it would be a waste not to try it on. Despite the obvious difference in size between my finger and the ring, i slipped it onto my left ring finger. Heehee~ Scarlet gets to be a bride after all~ I wonder if Papa will buy me a wedding present?

As those carefree thoughts floated through my mind, i remembered something important. Uh-oh... Papa... I completely forgot about finding my way back home! Finally setting my priorities straight, i began to pull the ring off my finger. As much fun as this has been, i really need to get home already.

However, as soon as i touched the ring with my other hand- "Ehh!?" Wh-What the heck!? "!?" Uh-oh! "Haa...Haa...Haa." This is bad... This is really, really bad! I only wanted to try the ring on, but now... Now i'm a thief! I looked down at my ring finger, and the glowing ring adorning it.

And how is it that the ring now fits me perfectly? I don't remember having such chubby fingers! That light too! Why did the ring flash like that? Uuu... I'm so confused... Despite my complicated feelings and muddled thoughts, i kept running. This has to be a dream... Nothing this bizarre could happen in real life.

When i wake up tomorrow morning, everything will be back to normal.

{...}

Left alone in a warehouse devoid of human life, a single being strolled through the darkness. Tracing their fingers along a box wrapped in alien writing, they breathed a sigh both relief and frustration. " _Sigh_... To think that a human would lay their hands on the ring before i did. And a young girl at that. I was so close, and yet..."

The being suddenly clenched their fist and smashed the alien box to pieces.

"All of that time and effort, all of those lives lost... I can't afford to let that ring fall into the wrong hands now. If that human girl refuses to hand over the ring, then... I will have to take care of her personally."

{...}

After a long night patrolling the city, and an even longer morning trying to find my way back home, i finally took refuge in the warmth of my own bed. I slipped of my shoes, let my hair down, and finally...

"... ..."

You've... got to be kidding me...

Granted a reprieve from the monotony of my usual daily life, i dragged my heels even more than usual as i walked to school. Lethargy is by no means a feeling i rarely exhibit. In fact, not a day goes by where i don't feel that way while walking to school.

But on this morning, the source of my dismay was anything but normal. A weird ring on my finger, which randomly starts glowing... My father getting angry at me for leaving class early... A night with zero sleep, after wandering around town all night... And to top it off...

...I have this strange feeling that i'm being watched... I looked down at the ring on my finger, curious to see if the pattern thus far held true. Surely enough, as it had done all morning, every time i felt like i was being watched, the ring started to glow.

Uuu... Finding out that i have fat fingers was one thing, but this random glowing could be really problematic. Teacher is definitely going to notice. And worse, it's on my ring finger! If he calls Papa... then... "..." Despite my melancholy, i quickly turned around as i felt the odd sensation once more.

...This is getting really weird. Is sleep deprivation causing my mind to play tricks on me? I didn't want to consider it, but... maybe i should skip class and take a nap. Papa won't like it, assuming he finds out, but i'll only get in more trouble if i fall asleep in class.

Besides... This level of paranoia can't be healthy.

As Scarlet completed the final leg of her morning journey, her stalker emerged from the shadows.

"Kuh... So close, and yet i still can't get my hands on it. But i'll have plenty of opportunities from here on out. Once the human girl goes to that child containment center they call 'school', she won't be able to escape. And once i get my hands on that ring... this universe will never be the same again."

{...}

After wandering around the school awhile, i eventually located an empty classroom. It appeared to be a classroom reserved for club activities of some sort, or perhaps simply due for cleaning, as the desks had all been removed. Whatever the case, i would soon put the empty space to good use.

Mmmn... Now this is more like it. Resting on the floor, lapping up the sun's rays... I kind of feel like a cat.

...Heehee. From a bride to a cat...

A bride wearing cat ears instead of a wedding veil? Drinking milk instead of champagne? That sounds much better to me. "Yes, meow~ I do, meow~ Now take me back home, meow~ I need to cough up a furball.

...

Once i actually heard myself say that aloud, a furious blush came over my face. Uh-uh... That was... definitely the sleep deprivation talking. Without further delay, bright red from ear to ear, i put down my head on the floor.

{...}

As i lay in the warm sun, not at all deterred by the hard surface beneath me, i slept both long and well. My fatigue from last night vanished without a trace, replaced by the energy and enthusiasm i so desperately needed. "Yawn..." Man... i needed that.

There's nothing a good night's rest can't cure. Or a good _day's_ rest, in this case. I should do this more often. Filled with such carefree thoughts, i slowly adjured to the light surrounding me. But not sooner had i done so than reality hit me. Oh no... How long was i asleep?

It's already starting to get dark outside. I must have slept the whole day away! "This is bad... I can't believe it's already dark outside. Just how late is it?" "Oh, it's not that late. It just looks that way because my spaceship is blocking out most of the sun's rays."

"Ah, i see! That explains it. Ahaha... haha... hah... ... ... Ehhhh!? Your 'spaceship'!? What the heck are you talking about!?" "I'm talking about my spaceship. That's what you humans call them, right? I'm not getting the terminology wrong?" "Ah... N-No, i suppose you-"

Wait a second. I looked at the person in front of me closer. This man... He seems familiar. "Uhm... Have we met before? You don't look like a student, and i don't think i've ever had you as a teacher..." The stranger looked at me skeptically, as though doubting my inability to remember him.

"Earthling, we met only last night. Is the memory of a human girl so awful? I had heard that the fish of gold would forget every few seconds, but i believed primates to enjoy a more fortuitous memory capacity. If i have been misinformed, then i must correct our records posthaste."

"... ... Uhm... Huh?" What the heck is this man talking about? Did he escape from a mental asylum, thinking he was still in high school? "Anyway, forget about that. I'm here to make you an offer." "An offer...?" From a crazy person? I don't think so.

...But if i reject him outright, he might get violent, so... i can at least play along. "That's right, earthling. The (random letters smashed together) is very important to me, and i must have it back at any cost. Unfortunately, you seem to have already (random words put together) with it, so i've been put in a difficult situation."

"The... the what?" "Oh... i'm sorry. My humanese isn't perfect yet. Hahaha..." ...Humanese? "I suppose a rough translation of that artifact around your finger would be the ring 'ring of binding'. Now that you've already 'bonded' with it, my role here has become rather complicated."

Even after the man in front of me finished explaining, i still didn't understand. "Sorry, but... I don't get it. 'Ring of binding'? It's 'bonded' with me? What does that mean? And who the heck calls this language 'humanese'? Just who are you exactly?" "Oh... Now that you mentioned it, it seems i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Klaus, and i am the King of Mars."

..."The... King of Mars...?" "Yes! Have you heard of me?" "No... i wouldn't say that. I mean i'm familiar with Mars, but-" "You are!? You, a mere Earthling, are aware of the situation on Mars!? I truly misjudged you! It seems you are more capable than i thought, you pesky foreigner!"

"H-Hey! What did you call me!?" "A 'pesky foreigner'. That is the term for someone of a different birth planet, correct? That is what Earthlings have been calling me ever since i arrived here." ... I'm no longer sure if this man is crazy... or just stupid.

"A-Anyway, enough of that. What were you saying about an offer?" "Oh, that's right! How forgetful of me. The reason i came to you this day was to ask for your finger." "You... You want my finger...?" "Precisely!" ... "A-Ah! Wait! Where are you going?" "Anywhere but here!"

 _"Haa... Haa... Haa..."_ After running the entire way home, i arrived in record time, despite leaving later than usual. I ran quickly, taking every shortcut i knew, and intermittently checked behind me for my insane pursuer. I knew no good could come from this stupid ring.

Why did i have to try on that crazy man's jewelry? I don't even like that stuff! I tried to calm down as i entered my house. Despite the insanity awaiting me when i woke up, i still felt fairly refreshed after sleeping for so long, so it wasn't difficult to restore my mood.

Forget about the crazy lady... She's gone now, and i'm sure the police will capture him sooner or later. Besides, at this point in time, i have bigger things to worry about. I peered into the living room, immediately setting my sights on my father. Albeit rare for him to return home before me, it did happen from time to time.

He's just standing there, not moving an inch... He must be waiting for me. I sighted heavily, already disheartened by the conversation which no doubt awaited me. Oh well. Let's get this over with. "Good afternoon, Papa! Boy, You sure got home early today." "..."

"Did you get off early today because you've been working so hard lately? Or maybe you just couldn't wait to see your darling daughter, hmm?" "..." ...Uh-oh. He's really mad. When my fathers truly furious, he doesn't yell or scream. He becomes dead quite, and wanders around like a ghost, ready to snap at any minute.

"W-Well... I guess i'll get started on dinner then..." I started to walk towards the kitchen, desperate to escape my father's fury. "Ah, don't bother with my portion. I already ate." "Ah, that's okay. Just dinner for 2 then. No problem at-...Ehhh!?" Emerging from behind my father was Klaus, the crazy man i had tried to escape from.

"H-H-H-How did you... When did you..." "Hm? I'm sorry, i don't understand what you're saying. Is that an Idiom? I took a deep breath and tried again. "How did you get here before me? And why are you here!?" "Oh, i see. You're wondering how i arrived before you, even though you left first? I'm sorry to say this, but your athletic ability is no match for my (Random letters put together) Erm... My 'transporter', if you will. It converts most forms of matter into light, then-"

"Forget about that! _Why_ are you here!?" "Oh, yes. Your second question. My apologies. I didn't mean to alarm you, but as you suddenly ran away during our earlier conversation, i thought it might be more convenient for you if we continued talking here."

I stared at Klaus blankly, unable to see any hint of malice or deceit. If she now both where i live and what school i attend, then escaping from Klaus by normal means may be impossible. But if i had the help of an ace detective on my side- I turned to face my father, who was still unmoving.

As i walked in front of him, however, i noticed something was amiss. "Gasp... Gasp... Gasp..." My father continued to open his mouth widely, breath in deeply, then close his mouth and exhale through his nose. His eyes remained wide open, unblinking, as though he was shocked by something directly in front of him.

"Hm? What's wrong? ...Oh, right. The birth-giver's counterpart responsible for your creation. Do not worry. I will return him to normal once we are finished here." "Re... Return him to normal? What have you done to my father!?" "Do not fret, child. he is unharmed. I simply swapped his consciousness with that of a fish of gold."

I looked towards the fishtank in our living room. "You swapped his brain with the brain of a goldfish!?" "Ehh? Swapped their brains? No, no. Don't be silly. I simply swapped his consciousness with that of the fish." "Is there a difference!?" "Of course there is. All I've done is temporarily move your fathers thoughts into the brain of the goldfish, and vice-versa. This way we can talk freely, and your father will forget everything he hears."

But that's... That's so... "That's amazing!" "Ahaha~ You flatter me, Earthling. But our technology is no more advanced than yours. I don't know if we'll ever manage to transfer entire living creatures into waves capable of being replicated." Klaus looked towards the television as he spoke.

He thinks that the people he's seen on TV are moving around as formless signals? His technology may be amazing, but this guy is clueless about Earth. "Anyway about your finger..." Uh-oh. I thought that if i couldn't run away, i could at least rely on my father to protect me.

But in his current state, Papa's just... "Gasp... Gasp... Gasp..." ...There has to be some way out of this. Maybe he doesn't want my finger after all? Maybe Klaus got the word wrong? I have to make sure.

"U-Uhm... Klaus..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you want my finger exactly? What possible use could you have for a human finger?"

"Hmm? That's a silly question. You humans came up with the ritual requiring the 'finger', after all."

Like hell we did! I don't care what barbaric civilizations this man has visited before. Around here, we don't chop off fingers!

"Am i mistaken? For human, this 'bonding' ritual requires a ring, a finger, and two humanoid entities, correct? So the protocol is to ask for the other entity's 'finger', yes?"

The human bonding ritual...? ...Wait a minute. He couldn't mean...

"Are you talking about... marriage?"

"Yes! That it is! (Random letters put together), or as Earthlings call it, marriage!"

"Ah... Ahahaha... So that's it..." Phew... i was really worried there for a minute. I thought Klaus wanted to cut off my finger, like in some bizarre cult ritual. But he wanted to ask for my _hand_ , not my finger. Ahahaha... ... "Ehhh!? Y-Y-You want to m-marry me!?"

"Yes! (Random words put together)! Marriage! We must become one!"

"But why!? Why would you want to marry me!? We've only just met. Isn't this too sudden? Besides, we're of two different species! Why would you suddenly propose to me?"

"...Hm? I proposed? You are mistaken, Earthling. You are the one who proposed to me."

...I... I did...? No... I think i would remember doing that..."

"What are you saying? The proof of your proposal is right there!" Klaus pointed to the ring on my finger. "That ring rightfully belongs to the Queen of Mars. As the ruling King, the one who wears that ring is destined to become my wife. You put on that ring, and it bound itself to you. That is proof that you are fit to be my other."

His other...? The ruling King... and his wife, the Queen...

"Wait a minute! How could we even get married?"

"The ring has chosen you, and that's what matters."

Unbelievable... A grown man is proposing to me? Because a ring told him to? What's more, he doesn't seem to care that we're complete strangers to each other... ... No, wait! This isn't the problem here! There's no way i could go along with something this ridiculous!

2 days ago, we'd never even met. Now he wants me to be the Queen of Mars!?

"B-But... what about air? And food? Even if i went with you, i wouldn't survive a day on Mars, would i?"

"Don't underestimate yourself. The Queen of Mars, as chosen by the ring, is far more capable than you think. As one wearing the ring, such trifling matters won't affect you in the least."

...I put on a ring, and just like that... I'm already the Queen of Mars? This is too much...

"Are you really that opposed to 'marrying' me? I can't force you to bond against your will..."

"Ah... N-No, it's not that... It's just... Why do you even want to 'bond' with me? Can't you just forget about all of this?"

"... I wish it were that simple. Many Earth centuries ago, we 'Martians' were at war with the 'Mercurians'; residents of Mercury. We fought for countless years, decimating all visible life on both of our planets, and forcing one another into our spaceships. But as the war dragged on, both sides harbored and increasing desire for peace, desperate to return to and rebuild our once-beautiful planets. It was than that we reached a truce. A cease-fire agreement, bound by a sacred ritual. The king of Mercury 'married' the Queen of Mars, and the two were bound together by a powerful relic: a ring forged from rare metals and imbued with untold power. For many years, neither race bore any ill will towards the other. The original reason for the war was long-forgotten, and we all lived in peace together. It was a wonderful, decadent period of time, one we all wished would last forever... But even then, there remained some who craved war. A few militants reared their heads now and then, seeking to disrupt the peace we had all worked so hard to attain. And one day, following the assassination of the kind of Mercury... They succeeded. They stole his ring and launched it into the cosmos, desperate to prevent another 'bonding' from ever occurring. Worse, as per their plan, mistrust over the assassination broke out, and our races faced off against one another once more. So you see... that is why i need that ring. If i do not bond with the wearer of that ring, it's only the matter of time before our planets become barren wastelands once more.

I listened closely to Klaus story, absorbing as much information as i could retain. I found it hard to believe that the ring on my finger, so ordinary in appearance, size and weight, could be so important. Even so, as Klaus finished talking, one question bothered me more than any other.

"But... why me? The ritual was just a gesture, right? Isn't the important part that the one you marry is from Mercury?"

"...No. That is incorrect. I apologize for using misleading terminology, but 'marriage' is the closest think you humans have to (Random words put together), our bounding ritual. You see, unlike marriage, (Random words put together) causes both parties to undergo a change. Two entities form an unbreakable bond, one which binds their very lives together, such that the death of one would mean the death of the other. In return for the life bond, one party increases their strength proportionally to the binding relic. If I, the King, were to attain the power of this ring... I could unite the Mars and Mercury forevermore."

Klaus spoke of enough power to rule two planets, but even then, he didn't appear to be happy in the slightest. The happy, naive, forceful man i had met only yesterday was gone, replaced by a reluctant ruler. Poor Klaus... I would never have imagined he had it so tough. Either he gets married to whoever the ring chooses for him, or his home planet descends into war...

If i were in his shoes, I don't know what i'd do.

"So... It doesn't matter if your partner isn't from Mercury?"

"Not at all. As the offspring of the late King and Queen, I am half Martian, half Mercurian. My very existence is enough to unite both planets. All i need is power... The power of the ring."

This ring... The ring i selfishly, unknowingly bound to my own body. If it weren't for my curiosity, Klaus would have nothing to worry about. He's have the ring, free to choose his own path, and i'd be none the wiser. But now...

"I understand that this is a big decision. (Random letters put together) is not an act to be taken lightly. Nonetheless, I must ask that you expedite your decision. I will give you one earth day to consider mu proposal.

{...}

The day after Klaus left me with his proposal, my life continued in a relatively normal fashion. I said goodbye to my father, who was still trapped inside of our pet goldfish, ate breakfast, cleaned my alien wedding ring, and headed to school. Just a normal morning, without any talk about aliens, or inter-planetary wars, or ceremonies of any kind.

Even so, after such an abnormal day, there was no way I could go about my day in peace. Every waking moment I wondered about what had happened, and the choice Klaus left me. I stayed up most of the night thinking about it, but this really isn't a decision I should be rushing.

Getting married is a huge deal! Especially since i'd be marrying into royalty! I'd have my own servants, I'd rule over a planet... If nothing else, it certainly wouldn't be boring. I could experience an entirely new way of life, not to mention all of the cool alien technology.

And yet... do i really have the guts? I've only just met Klaus. I couldn't do something as impulsive as marry him... could I? This whole situation is utterly absurd. How can i even consider going through with it?

"And then, Benjamin Franklin said... Hey, Scarlet! Are you listening to me?"

It would be exciting... and no life on Earth could ever hope to compare to it... But what would I be getting into? I need more time... more information. The way thinks are, I can't-

"SCARLET!"

"E-Ehh!? Wh-What's happening?"

"I knew it! You fell asleep in class _again!"_

"I-I didn't fell asleep. I just..."

"No more excuses! Go to vice-principal's office right now!"

Uuu... Not again... I knew i shouldn't have bothered coming to school today.

{...}

With another boring day coming to an end, I quickly made my way home. Despite being in school for the day, I spend most of my time outside of class, being reprimanded for my behavior. As a result, the day passed even more slowly than usual, giving me ample time to think about Klaus proposal.

"Klaus! Are you here?"

I shouted into my silent home as i entered the living room. However, I could see neither hide nor hair of Klaus. My father, who was laying on the floor and floundering like a fish out of water, was the only person I could see.

{...}

"Klaus...?"

I entered my bedroom, softly calling out as I entered.

"Ah... You've returned. How was the learning prison? Have you fulfilled your sentence for today?"

I considered correcting Klaus, but the more i thought about it, the more I realized there was nothing to correct.

"I guess so... Though i spend very little time actually attend class. I was mostly trapped in detention."

"Aha, I see. So that it what it means to have a 'detention'. A person from the learning prison called, asking for your father, and informed me that you had a 'detention'. I asked her to elaborate, but she just told me about you, not about this concept of captivity within captivity."

...Once again, I couldn't fault Klaus summation.

"It's not like I was trying to get in trouble. I was just deep in thought..."

"...You mean to say... it's my fault that you were punished?"

"Ehh!? N-No, that's not what i'm saying! I don't blame you for that! But... you're right. That is what I was thinking about."

"I see..."

Even after thinking it over all day, it was difficult to reach a decision. A single day was not enough to reach a decision on something as irreversible and life-changing as marrying the King of another planet. Nonetheless, as my deadline approached, I knew what I wanted to do.

"Klaus, I... I want to (Random words put together) you!"

"E-Ehhhh!? W-What are you saying!? Where did you learn to speak like that!?"

...Huh? Did i say it wrong?

"I-I mean, that certainly is a stage of (random words put together), but still... to jump straight to that..."

"Uhm... Did i say something wrong? I was trying to use the word you used yourself, but i must have said it incorrectly... What i'm trying to say is... Klaus will you marry me?"

"...Eh? Y... You mean it...? You'll marry me after all?"

"That's right! Klaus, even if we barely know each other. the truth is, my life has been more interesting these past few days than it has the rest of my life. If a life with you is even half as enjoyable, then... I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Y... You really mean it...? You're not just saying this out of pity, or a sense of duty as the ring-bearer, are you?"

"No way! I wouldn't sign my life away over something silly as that! Klaus, if you'll have me, then I... I want to be your Queen!"

Klaus continued staring into my eyes with a look of pure joy on his face. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, though never never streaming down his cheeks. Aw, geez... If Klaus starts crying, then I won't be able to hold back either. Driven both by curiosity and a desire to keep Klaus from crying, I moved onto the next step.

"So, uhm... Klaus... what do we do now? How do we perform that ritual think you were talking about?"

"Haha... What are you talking about, dear? You already said it yourself. We (Random words put together). In other words, we consummate our marriage."

"...'consummate'? I don't get it."

"...Well then... let me show you."

Klaus closed the distance between us, taking my body in his arms. He held me close, tightly squeezing my face into his chest.

"K-K-K-Klaus!? Wh-What the heck are you doing?"

"Shh... Just leave it to me. I may not have any experience, but if my partner is my fated Scarlet, then... I'll do my best."

He then slowly lowered me onto my bed, cradling me in his arms all the while. Once my body weight was being supported by the bed, Klaus climbed on top of me. He slid between my thighs and up my body, pushing my skirt up as he ascended.

"Klaus?"

Klaus didn't respond to my call. He simply draw his face closer, looking into my eyes with a kind of gentleness I had only dreamed of.

"Kl-"

Before i could finish saying his name, Klaus pressed his lips against mine. Pushing me down and preventing me from escaping. But as his soft lips merged with mine, escape was last think on my mind. My first kiss, taken without my consent... and yet the sudden act sent pleasure surging throughout my body.

Klaus lips moved in sync with mine, almost as though we had dome this before, yet his clumsy movements left saliva around both of our mouths. He continued to stroke my lips with his, unrelenting as unfamiliar sensations shivered down my spine.

I could feel my body gradually begin to relax as his gentle touch soothed me, and I finally started to accept what was happening.

"Haa... Haa..."

I gasped for air as Klaus pulled back. A strand of saliva still joined our mouths, but neither one of us paid it any mind. Klaus once again resumed his position on top of me, staring longingly into my eyes.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Klaus spoke without hesitation, but the blush on his face told me that he too was embarrassed.

"R... Ready...?"

Klaus moved from my side only for a moment, turning off the light before returning to his original position. I could still see him clearly, yet somehow the darkness caused my skin to grow even more sensitive. As Klaus traced my skin with his fingers, I could feel a tingling sensation all throughout my body.

I subconsciously reached under my skirt with my right hand, reacting to the stimulus without thinking. But before I could even try to gratify myself, Klaus beat me to the punch. He stopped my hand with his left arm, meanwhile placing his right hand on my chest.

"Nnn... K-Klaus..."

Klaus slowly rubbed my chest as he brought his lips to my cheek. He kissed me repeatedly, albeit faintly, from my ear lobe down to my collarbone. Klaus lips tickled the nape of my neck as his hand slipped under my shirt. Klaus skillfully undid the hook on the back of my bra, then carefully removed the fabric from my body.

"K-Klaus... Stop it..."

My weak protests went unheard as Klaus dropped my bra on the floor. Unimpeded by my bra, his right hand continued to gently massage my chest, soon causing my nipples to stand on end. As soon as i focused on his right hand, however, Klaus left hand began to pull up my shirt, exposing my bare flesh beneath it.

"No... Don't... This is embarrassing..."

"Hush, my Queen... You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

In one swift movement, completely unlike his gentle foreplay until this moment, Klaus slid my shirt over my arms and head, then tossed it aside. I immediately tried to cover my bare chest, and Klaus used the opportunity to remove my skirt and panties in the same manner.

Panicked and desperate, I tried to cover up down there as well, but as he watched my feeble attempt, Klaus took my arms in his, pinning me down.

"Don't hide yourself from me, my love. I want to see every inch of your body."

"B-But it's... embarrassing..."

Klaus sighed, smiling as he did so.

"Well then... Would you feel better if I was embarrassed too?"

I nodded my head as I looked away, and in response, Klaus let me go. He activated a control on his armguard, and in mere moments his clothing all but vanished. Klaus bare body, full of muscle that probably took years of training to develop. His penis pushed against my genitals, tickling my skin so faintly that the borderline pleasure felt more like teasing.

"Is this better...?

Klaus asked meekly, wearing a light blush on his face as he brought his lips an inch away from mine. I tried to retort, and crawl away further, but the moment I did so, my voice caught in my throat. Softly pressed against my lips were Klaus, which quivered slightly as he moved.

However, the kiss lasted only a moment, as though he wanted nothing more than to silence my protest. Rather than resume kissing, Klaus seemed more interested in wandering with his eyes.

"Haha... So this is what my Scarlet looks like..."

While I covered my face in embarrassment, Klaus made his way down my body, gently stroking every inch of my naked flesh.

"You're very cute, Scarlet. It makes me want to... eat you up."

No longer content with simply stroking my flesh, Klaus opened his mouth, this time pressing his lips against my nipples. Paying my flat chest no mind, Klaus licked both areolas clean, happily sucking away at my pink flesh.

"N-No... Stop... Nothing will come out of there, you know...?"

Klaus lifted his head, almost as though my words have convinced him to stop.

"I know that... Nothing will come out of mine either."

Seemed to get bored on sucking my nipples Klaus started to trail kisses round my body occasionally stopping to leave hickeys. After a while Klaus started to use more teeth than lips leaving bite marks on my body that would heal in couple of hours. I started to get out of breath from Klaus teasing's.

And his body against mine wasn't helping. Seeming to be more reluctant to get pleasure he started to rub his penis against my vagina making me moan in pleasure.

After minutes of repeated movements he entered without my consent it was slow and painless and I shivered from the pleasure. He pressed his body closer to me as if trying to protect me against invisible enemy. He stared into my eyes as if silently asking if he can continue, I wasn't sure if I really want to continue the new experience. But after a while i nodded.

He started to draw back, just for him to draw back in little faster than before. With ever draw back he come back in faster and faster until there was no slowness in his movement.

"Klaus!"

I screamed his name without even realizing it.

"S-Scarlet!"

He responded to me by calling my own name. I could feel strange sensation in the pit of my stomach and my heart beat quickened. Klaus and my breathing become uneven and his movements become desperate and much faster. The strange sensation become stronger and hard to ignore.

"AHHHHH KLAUS!"

With one swift move the sensation turned in to the biggest pleasure, I had reached my limits, Klaus followed soon after and I felt his cum inside me.

{...}

After a long night passionate love-making, Klaus and I awoke in one another's arms. Though we both cleaned up and dressed before bed, there were still obvious stains on the bedsheets, and just looking at Klaus was enough to make me blush. Even so, after making up my mind yesterday, I knew what i needed to do.

"Are you really sure about this? If you don't want to go, nobody will force you."

"Will you stop saying that? I've already made up my mind."

"Hahaha. Okay, okay. Well then, is there anything you need to do or to bring? Inter-planetary travel is neither easy nor instantaneous. We wont be able to return for a while if you forget something.

"Hey, hey. Who do you think you're talking to? I have everything i need right here!"

I patted the suitcase I packed less than one hour ago. Inside were mostly clothes, but I also packed a picture of my family, some snacks for the trip, and couple of books.

"Really? Then I suppose you'll at least want to say goodbye to your father first."

"My father? Why would I want to do that? I love Papa, but there is no way I could even begin to explain all of this... So let's just leave him alone~"

"... I... I see... So be it then. I'll put your father in his original body, and will be on our way."

Klaus touched his armguard as though typing on a computer. He input the necessary commands, and a moment later, sounds began to emanate from downstairs.

"MY EYYYEEEESSS! DEAR GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYESSSS!?"

Ah... Ahahaha... Oops. I guess that's what happens when you go a few days without blinking.

"Hm... Your father appears to be in a lot of pain."

"Aww, don't worry about Papa. He's tough."

"...Right. Well, just remember all of this when you become a mother."

"Me? Become a mother? Ahaha~ Good one, Klaus. But is that even possible? You are from different Planet after all."

"...Oh. I see. Usually for people partners are from the same race. That explains a lot... But i am still a male and it's possible. So don't worry my Queen you shall bear a child!

Klaus give me a cock grin.

"I... I will...?"

"Absolutely! And after last night i have no doubt that you are going to be a mother!"

"E-Ehhh!? What are you talking about? How is that possible!?"

"It's simple. During our bonding, we exchanged ample bodily fluids."

I thought about what he said.

"I don't know if I am cut put to be a mother... But there is no use complaining about it now!"

"Hahaha, indeed. Well then, let us be off. We have a planet to rule, my liege. And a lot work ahead of us.

{...}

Since the day Klaus and I left earth, many month have gone by. I have been living on Mars, slowly being groomed into the role of a Queen, preparing to rule by Klaus side. Our daily lives have been busy, filled with duties I never thought royalty would need to concert themselves with.

But even then... It's been anything but boring.

"Look, my Queen! The resurrection of yet another monolith is night complete! At this rate, our civilization will be rebuild sooner than I dared to dream."

No sooner had we announced our 'marriage' than the reconstruction of Mars began. Every day people of Mars have been working hard, rebuilding cities long forgotten.

"Amazing... To think that we've already made it this far. I never knew being a Queen can be so rewarding."

"Haha, this is only the start, my love. Just you wait. By this time next Earth year, you'll be taking part in yet another rewarding venture."

Klaus looked at my stomach as he spoke. He's talking about children again...? Well i now it's little bit late to be worrying about that.

"At any rate, I can't wait to see Mars once the resurrection is complete. It will be wonderful to see the civilization you knew from childhood."

"Indeed, though not as wonderful as-"

As Klaus and I spoke of peace and revitalization, we were greeted by a painful reminder of how far we had to go. What appeared before our eyes was a semi-autonomous fighting unit, designed for interplanetary war. Fortunately, the unit that appeared before us belonged to the kingdom, not our adversaries, so we were not at risk.

Nonetheless...

"S _igh_... It's almost time, huh...? This really won't end without a fight."

The unit that appeared before us surfaced in response to a growing need, and to the danger we would soon face. As a tool of war, it's presence signified the start of true conflict our strongest asset in any fight from here on out, brought to the surface.

The mightiest war machine at our disposal: the personal fighting unit of the late King of Mercury.

"That's the machine you have to use... right?

Although Klaus kept relatively silent on the subject, I had already figured out that much on my own. Furthermore, it is said that a true ruler can pilot such a massive unit, leaving only Klaus and I capable of taking up the reins.

"...If it comes to that, yes. War is already imminent, and you will be more of a target than any other. If the dissenters breach our defenses... I may not have a choice."

Klaus sounded remorseful as that foreboding message left his mouth. True to her words, while many were thrilled of our union, others saw this as a betrayal of the people, and an excuse to escalate the ongoing conflict.

"It's scary to think that we're already facing the possibility of death."

"Agreed. This is not have I wanted to spend our early days together, ruling side by side. However, as tough as it may be, we cannot allow ourselves to show weakness. Neither in front of our enemies, nor our allies. We bear the will of the people on our shoulders, and we must put up a brave front. We must continue to work hard, for the sake of the people... of _our_ people. And if war truly is the only settle this... We'll be ready."

 **Well how was it? Was it good or bad? I am really bad with sex scenes sorry if it was a crap. If you want me to continue the one-shot into multiple chapter story the continuing of this than just write it down in the comments. I hope i am the first one to write a story like this that involves modern life.**

 **Live a like so i am sure that one person liked it. Thanks for reading and goodbye until the next story or until i write the continuing of this story if you people would want more.**


End file.
